


Scarlet Way

by rxy1nd



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Cunnilingus, Embarrassment, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Hair-pulling, Humor, Kissing, Lemons, Light Bondage, Manga Spoilers, Neck Kissing, Noll's into it though, Nose Kiss, Porn With Plot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rough Kissing, Slight age up, Touch Deprivation, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream, anime? what anime, except for Yasu, flicking, lip biting, mai is actually kinda smart, mai is kinda perverted, makeout, manga compliant, maybe slowburn, nobody believes her, stuff might get dirty idk yet, tied-up, unrequited (!?) Love, we'll see how much restraint i have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxy1nd/pseuds/rxy1nd
Summary: Mai can't help but be proud of herself. She's finally managed to apply for college, even gaining early acceptance, and she's finally over her narcissistic boss, who returned from England a little over six months ago.  Things still find a way to go wrong, though. Her friends don't believe her early acceptance story, and Noll is finding his way into her dreams... And she knows for a FACT that it's NOT Gene. Not to mention, their newest case is taking place in a creepy wing of Mai's new school, meaning she's going to have to miss an important guest lecture! Can she juggle it all?Probably not.





	Scarlet Way

**3/20/19: Revised and Edited**

The office sat, completely still and silent, save for the occasional scraping of paper or clinking of Noll’s tea-cup. This wasn’t out of the normal, per-say, but if was much more silent than the office way on a normal day. The absence of Lin, who spent his days furiously typing away in his office made the air thick and empty. Mai Taniyama sat at the front desk, carefully filling out a form for her college enrollment. Mai monitored her breathing as she wrote, trying her damnedest to make each character precise. Another line came out squiggly and malformed, despite her best efforts.. _Damn…_

It would be an understatement to say she was excited. After several years of hard work, she had finally been accepted to her college of choice, in central Tokyo. Not that she had told anyone about it, besides Masako who’d simply laughed at her and congratulated her on her good joke. If that was any indication of how the rest of her friends would respond, Mai knew it would be best to keep it to herself. It’s not like she was _stupid_. Noll might claim otherwise, but she had always been a good student. She wasn’t a genius like Noll or Yasu, but she could hold her own in a room full of scholars. Noll’s incessant belittling of her intelligence drove her mad from the start. _I’ll show him,_ Mai thought with a smug smile. 

Mai’s eyes would sometimes flicker up and glance around the room. She couldn’t help but tense up at every little minuscule sound she heard. She could’ve heard a pin drop, and it would probably make her scream. 

Lin being gone took away an air of reassurance the office held. It was strange, considering Mai had previously been just as scared of Lin as she currently felt about her boss. For whatever reason, his animosity had been boiling just below the surface ever since she had come in that morning. He had calmed down considerably, ever since they found Eugene and his charade revealed, but that didn’t mean he didn’t still have his moments. Whatever had angered him, Mai was not eager to further inflame the issue.

Just as she began to write the final character, a loud crash sounded, and she jolted her pen across the paper. It left a jarring line down the center of the paper. Mai scowled, trying to control her breathing as she stared at the ruined form. After a moment, she crumpled it into a ball. Mai wanted nothing more than to kick his _ASS_ , but she was also slightly concerned about his well being.  


“Noll?” She snapped, briskly hurrying to her boss’s slightly ajar door.  


When she pushed the door back, she saw the source of her irritation, Oliver Davis. He was on the floor with a look on his face that could curdle milk or make a demon cry. Spread around him were old case files. Or rather, Noll’s _personal_ case files, the ones no one else could try to read if they wanted to, due to his annoying habit of penning notes not only in English, but also in the most indecipherable cursive to ever have graced the planet. Even John, who wrote almost exclusively in cursive, couldn’t decipher it.  


Perhaps it was vindictive of her, but Mai couldn’t help but smirk. She did her best to hide it behind her sleeve, channeling Masako. “What happened?” 

Noll turned his glare onto Mai, automatically making her amusement cease. Oliver pulled himself up from the ground, and began gathering the files. Mai just stood by, watching him. 

_“Well?”_ he snapped, raising his gaze to meet Mai’s once more. 

”Well what?”

”Do you need something?”

She shrugged and leaned against the door frame. “Nothing in particular, I’m just amused by this lovely image, and I thought I would take a minute to memorize it.”

At that, the full force of Noll’s glare met her eyes. She smiled at him, continuing to lean as he grew more and more irritated with her. Part of Mai was teasing Noll, but the other part of her was actually enjoying the sight of the narcissist being anything other than his usually composed self. It was some sweet revenge, and with no effort on her part either. 

”So instead of doing your job, that _I_ pay you to do, you’ve instead decided to sit there and watch me clean? I already knew you had little to no brain power, but couldn’t imagine something like this being amusing to even the dullest of specimens.” Mai rolled her eyes at his remark, setting to pick at her nails.

”You see, _boss_ ,” Noll’s frown grew, if that was even possible, “I was actually very busy with my work, you know, sorting mail waiting for phone calls, the usual, when I heard the very uncharacteristic sound of you falling _flat on your ass_. I never would’ve thought I’d see the narcissist dethrone himself!” 

”Even you should know that tripping is a common occurrence, especially for one as clumsy as you,” Noll finished collecting the papers, and set them on his desk. He was going to reorganize them all over again. What a waste of time… 

”Sure enough, but this is you we’re talking about, Noll!” Mai smiled sweetly at him, and got off the door jam. “You never even so much as stumble. I imagine that ego of yours is pretty bruised right now, huh?” 

”Not particularly. I’ve only fallen once today, in comparison to your, what, 10 times since lunch?” He returned to his desk while he was speaking, and began sifting through the files.  


”Whatever helps you sleep at night,” she turned on her heel, and yanked the door behind her with a smile.

Mai returned to her desk, (and ruined paper work), which slightly soured her mood. She was proud of herself. Mai had managed to completely remove any thought of romanticism towards the Doctor over the months of his absence. When he returned, she treated him the same way she had after Masako had been away for a week. With fondness, but the kind one would direct at a friend. Which he was. A friend. Not to say that he wouldn’t still catch her eye from time to time, with a far away look that roused a blush to her cheeks. _Ugh, think of something else…_

Mai’s mind returned to the look of him as he’d been sitting on the floor, and she couldn’t help but snort out laughter. He had looked so angry, especially in response to such a silly mistake. Mai probably would’ve spilled tea on the papers or injured herself on them. _Ghost hunting has not made me anymore agile... If anything, it’s made me_ more _clumsy._ Mai pulled a backup form from her folder, and congratulated herself for her excellent foresight. 

The office was quiet for the rest of the day, until Noll released her to head home. He didn’t even request any of his tea, an unusual behavior for the notorious tea-addict. _Whatever,_ She thought as she walked out the door. _His loss._

A short time later, Mai exited the train station by her residence. Her breath puffed out of her as her heels clicked on the pavement. The shoes made her feel slightly more sophisticated, but they were nothing compared to the type of shoes Ayako would often sport. More of a kitten style. Despite the fact that she wasn’t walking on spikes, they were still wreaking havoc on her feet. _Should’ve gone with flats…_

She noticed that some people she passed were giving her a strange look. Her mind immediately went to the checklist. _I’m dressed, I washed my face, I have shoes on… What the heck are they looking at me for then?! They should be able to mind their own business._ Mai crossed her arms with a huff, slightly picking up her speed. It was pretty cold, and she wished she’d brought her jacket… Mai stopped dead, then turned on her heel, back in the direction of the train, and the office, to get her jacket. _And the paperwork._

+++

Mai squirmed, a deep moan reverberating in her chest. A blush burned her skin at the lewd noise, as she turned away from the smirk he sent in her direction. Her hands were bound above her head, preventing them from wandering over his skin while he licked and kissed every bit of her exposed skin. Everywhere he went _burned_. Just feeling him on top of her, caressing her curves and edges sent her into an emotional and physical high. He kissed his way up her body, stopping briefly to nip at _that_ spot, right below her ear.

“Well, _love_?” he murmured into her ear, the feeling of his breath causing her skin to prickle. The word 'love' was spoken in English, his accent giving a certain magic to the word. “Do you take it back?”

Mai had seemingly forgotten how to form words, as all that escaped her bruised lips was a breathy moan, that intensified as he began to grind his knee into her crotch. Her back arched and she yanked at the bonds, wishing more than ever that he would just remove them. His smirk only grew to be more condescending, nothing out of the normal for his stupid, fucking _sexy_ face.

 _”I’m not hearing an answer…”_ He increased the pressure, then leaned down to kiss her again. 

She nipped defiantly at his lower lip, causing his baritone voice to lower to a gruff base as he released a moan of his own. The noise sent shivers up her spine as he rested his forehead against, hers, staring into her eyes with an expression she couldn’t quite read.

”Brat,” he snapped at her, yanking her hair just enough to make her yelp, but not enough to actually hurt her. He placed his lips onto her collar bone, planting gentle and comforting kisses.

Mai grit her teeth, her eyes narrowing at him as she let out a small growl. _Who does he think he is, pulling my hair? And he calls me the brat._ He made his way back down, stopping briefly to take one of her breasts into his mouth, before continuing his path down, over her pale skin. Her toes curled as he finally reached _that spot_ , placing a kiss on her inner thigh. Mai’s entire body tensed and curled in anticipation as he got closer and closer to her. _God_ , she wanted to touch him _so badly_. She wanted to run her fingers through his silky hair, and yank on it the way he had on hers. She wanted to dig her fingernails into his back, leaving long red scratches that would sting the next time she got in the shower. Mai _hungered_ for the chance to caress him and cherish him and _torture_ him, right back.

Maybe that way why he had tied her up. It drove her up a wall, and heightened her arousal. The bastard was forcing her to sit and think about all of the things she couldn’t do to him, all because of his stupid _fucking_ tie. It all came together as her finally placed his mouth on her clit, continuing with his gentle kisses as he started to finger her, starting with one then slowly adding another, that bucked inside of her in a “come hither” motion. He was making her see stars with every touch. That’s why, when he stopped, she groaned in protest, her voice turning almost childlike in her frustration.

”No, don’t stop.” She frowned, wrapping her legs around his torso and pulling him closer to her. He smiled at her- a genuine one that made his eyes crinkle at the edges, not one of his devilish smirks. He reached up and flicked her on the forehead, which only served to intensify her frown.

”No need to whine. I can’t spoil you too much, can I?” This didn’t console her, and Mai chose to express her distaste by turning away from him with a huff. He released one of his rare laughs, and he reached up to finally, _finally_ release her bonds.

He had either tied them too tightly, or Mai had pulled at them too much because they had left red marks on her wrists, which he set to work on kissing. When he finally released his grip, she sat up to meet him, winding her fingers tightly in his hair. Mai moved onto his lap, and she gently tugged his wavy, dark locks, and began dusting kisses across his lips, cheekbones and nose. Her hips moved almost on her own. Mai’s breathing grew heavier as a pressure grew in her stomach and her throat.

Everything about Mai contrasted with her lover. While he was slow and meticulous, taking her in slowly and gently, with the occasional harsh spark, she was quick. She was snappy, fierce and almost sloppy, rather than his slow, meticulous method. She released his hair, and dragged her hands down the sides of his face and neck, then across his broad chest. Just touching him was giving her a high.

She nipped at his ear as she wound her arms around him. He moaned her name, then slammed her back into the bed. He viciously kissed her, while his other hand went to her clit, tracing brutal circles. Her gre heavier as he began to move faster and faster, not touching her clip directly, but pinching it with a finger on either side. Instead of the long, drawn out moans from his earlier teasing, she released sporadic, high pitched moans that he swallowed with kisses.

A jolt ripped through her as she began to convulse. Her moans grew in volume, and she almost sounded like she was crying out in pain, as she buried her face in his shoulder. Her nails raked down his back.

_“Oliver!”_

Noll planted a kiss on her head, rubbing comforting circles into her side. _“My love,”_ he murmured into her ear.

She looked up into his eyes, a blush spreading across her freckled cheeks, as Noll pressed his forehead into her’s. He kissed her nose.


End file.
